Davis and the Dark World
by Chooch77
Summary: On the day after his first trip to the digital world, Davis overhears something that shocks and saddens him and goes to the digital world to process that only to find that his destiny may be bigger than he ever realized and that Digidestined means that you are destined for great things, no matter what people think of you.


**A/n: Sorry for the long wait, but I have just entered college a few months ago and it is an interesting experience to say the least, and as many of you likely know, time consuming as well.**

 **So, my priorities have shifted mostly to school work and keeping up with everything, but I have a bit of free time now and again to just write random fics. These fics will be taking up much of my time on their own as they are ideas that have been in my head for a long time that I am just finally putting to paper, or text in this case. So, likely not going to see a chapter of some of your favorite fics for a while, that's the bad news.**

 **The good news is that I am finally starting to get used to managing my time in college and have freed up the time to write down these ideas in a story format. Some may be oneshots, others maybe challenges, but others are going to become full blown stories. So, that's the good news.**

 **Also, good news-bad news, between now and the end of November, I am going to be removing the stories that I have rewrites of up. And later on I may be rewriting the rewrites and removing them. I am sorry for this, but I want to free up some space on my account and make it easier to navigate, and fact of the matter is that I won't be going back to those, sadly, but focusing on the rewrites of those fics.**

 **So, here are some that are slated for removal:**

 **Blackbriar Harry- the new one is up and better in my opinion**

 **Harry LIAG**

 **Harry Sparda**

 **Naruto LIAG**

 **NARUTO LIAG REWRITE IN ALL CAPS**

 **Naruto of the Nine**

 **Proto Harry**

 **So, without further ado, here's the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own any Digimon except for the ones that I make up, nor do I own any cards or digivices or theories, or zones except for the ones that I create.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Where is that Baka?!" Yolei shouted in annoyance at Davis' perpetual lateness.

"I know what you mean, he can never be on time for anything," TK complained loudly, annoyed by Davis and the way that he had been acting lately.

"That's not the only thing either. Lately he just seems to be acting so much better than us. I mean, just cause he's the leader doesn't mean he gets to tell us what to do." Yolei growled in annoyance. "I never elected him leader, did you?"

"Nope," TK said, "I see what Matt meant by doubting some of Tai's decisions. I mean, come on, Davis? The guy just doesn't have a clue what he's doing."

Kari was about to jump in but had to reluctantly agree to that last point. It was true, Davis had just been to the digital world the first time, he was so inexperienced, why had Tai made him leader?

They were about to continue their discussion when they were interrupted by a flash of light and a punch on the wall.

"I made him leader because he has qualities that drive him to become better after mistakes, allow him to think critically but not coldly, and would not be too restrictive a leader and allow for improvisations and last minute changes without his team second guessing him. Kari, you have a tendency to get down and out after your mistakes and need someone to pull you out of them, Davis was able to do that during the school years he was here, meaning he was the right person to lead you. TK, you remind me of Matt a little too much, and I know that you would refuse to work under anyone else but would make a terrible leader. And Yolei, you would second guess anyone else other than TK, who would make a terrible leader. Cody, you're about the only one who performed to the expectations I had from what I knew of you, and you have been a marvelous team member for Davis." Tai said. "But, you need to be able to defend him and yourself, a verbal attack with no defender is just as hurtful as a physical strike, as demonstrated by the fact that Davis overheard and just went into the digital world."

Kari gasped, being the only one to be so concerned about Davis before she took out her D-3 and was about to open the port, when Tai grabbed her hand.

"Let's wait for Matt to get here. He's got experience in this type of stuff and is better at the lectures and getting people to realize things, and Davis will likely need a friend." Tai said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis sighed as he kicked a can in the digital world. He had gotten to the door just before they had started with the mean comments and had heard all of them from the group. He couldn't believe that Yolei and TK really thought that way about him! He knew that they thought that he was annoying, but to go so far?

And then, Kari and Cody, who had known him for a long time, didn't even stand up for him in regards to that! Cody was understandable, Davis had known him for a bit and knew how shy that he was, but Kari was his best friend and crush, and for her to not only not stand up for him but to actually agree with some of their points just hurt. So, he did his first instinct and left for the digital world, not sticking around and waiting for the others.

He had been walking for about a half hour in the forested area of the digital world, when he came across a strange Digimon.

It had six red short wings coming out of its back and a staff in its hand, but other than that looked like the typical old hermit.

"Child," The old hermit mumbled, "what ails you?"

Davis didn't know why, but something was pushing him to tell the old man all about his issues. However, Davis held back.

"Nothing much," Davis said cautiously, not trusting the Digimon in front of him.

He was about to start walking away from the Digimon when it said something that made her stop, "Are you sure it is not something about the other digidestined not treating you well and talking about you behind your back?"

Davis twisted around suddenly at that, "What do you know about that?"

"That's right," The old Digimon said, "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Barbamon, one of the old wise Digimon. My special ability is to see the trauma inside of a person's soul."

Davis took a step back worriedly before Barbamon started again, "It is also how I know that the other digidestined don't trust or respect you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt was furious. He had heard what the younger kids had done from Tai, who had told him what had happened.

"What were you thinking?" Matt roared at TK and the others.

TK was about to say something when Matt cut him off, "Never mind, it doesn't matter what you were thinking, nothing could excuse that kind of behavior. So, I and the older kids are going to go find him, you guys are going to stay here."

With that, Matt pulled out his Digivice and went into the digital world before Tai and the others followed him.

Tai gave one last glance of shame at Kari before going into the digital world, and that probably killed her more than anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt caught up to Davis and hissed as he noticed the Digimon that Davis was interacting with. It was a Barbamon, a Digimon that tempted other Digimon and digidestined to darkness. He was now pissed, but didn't want to do anything just yet, as he trusted Davis to handle it.

The others weren't far behind him either. Mimi was, surprisingly, the first to catch up, being closest to the area when she landed. Tai and Sora were the next to catch up, coming out of the same digiport that Matt had. Izzy was last, carrying his computer along with him slowing him down.

Tai saw what it was and was about to rush in when Matt put his hand out in front of him and said, "hold it, I want to see what happens, we may learn something."

"…I don't know what you're talking about." They saw Davis deny whatever accusation had been thrown.

Barbamon let out a chuckle that sounded very evil, "Child, I can see into your heart, there is no denying it. You don't fit in with the group, they don't want you as the leader, and they don't even trust you to be a member."

Davis stayed silent through it all.

Barbamon continued with his speech, "But, you don't have to be such a loser that you're only friend for six years has distanced herself away from you…"

Kari gasped as she realized that the attempts from Davis to date her had actually been stuff they had used to have done together as friends and that she had actually distanced herself so much from him she didn't even realize it.

"…or that you're idol likely thinks you're just a pale imitation of him and that's why he chose you to lead…"

Tai growled at that, that wasn't why he chose Davis at all. It was true that they were a lot alike and the younger kid obviously looked up to him, but that wasn't the only reason that he was chosen to be leader.

"…or even that the old digidestined obviously don't trust you. I mean, look at what TK and Kari think of you, who knows how badly the others think of you?" Barbamon finished up.

This caused the rest to growl. Mimi was furious that she was being used to trip up Davis, she hadn't personally met him, but he seemed like a really sweet kid. Sora had met him and was even angrier than Mimi, she had seen how much he doubted himself on the inside. She had taken psychology courses and knew that Davis was a classic case of an inferiority complex hidden by a false superiority complex. And so, she knew what those words would do to him. Izzy was calmer, but they could all see that he had grown colder and was silently steaming in anger. Like Sora, he had realized that Davis had doubts about himself, but unlike her, it was because he had some of the same doubts about fitting in back when he had first entered the digital world, just because he was so different from the others.

Matt was furious at Barbamon, knowing what was coming up next but wanting to see if Davis was stronger than he was and able to resist the pool.

"So, why don't you join me and together we can kill the digidestined?" Barbamon quested.

At that, Davis gritted his teeth and growled out, "Are you insane? I may not like them, and I may not fit in with them, but that does not mean that I'll kill them!"

Matt groaned at that, seeing that Davis was better than he was at reasoning and being annoyed that he couldn't see that in the past.

To their surprise, they saw Davis' Digivice glow and watched V-mon come into the clearing from wherever he was hiding and heard him say,

" **V-Mon Digivolve to…**

With that, a cocoon of light surrounded him and he was transformed. They saw a dark blue dragon like Digimon with black armor on it and a horn on the top of It appear.

"… **LightDramon."**

"Davis, let's finish this guy!" Lightdramon called out.

Davis nodded with a determined expression on his face, "Right!"

"Fools! I offered you power and you deny it. No matter, we shall settle this a different day." Barbamon said before starting to fly away.

"Lightdramon, go after him! I am not letting him get to try again on one of the others!" Davis called.

"Right, but you should hop on first." Lightdramon said.

"What?" Davis asked, before he was grabbed in Lightdramon's teeth and lifted through the air before plopping down facing forward on his back.

"Light Wings!" Lightdramon called out as two massive wings burst from the sides of his armor.

With that, Davis let out a loud, "Wahoo!" as Lightdramon soared after Barbamon.

Matt just let out a "Tch," sound before calling for Gabumon, who he knew was in the area.

" **Gabumon Digivolve to MetalGarurumon!"**

With that, MetalGarurumon took off after Barbamon and Davis before they could get out of range completely.

The Digidestined were astounded by what just happened and frozen in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Matt caught up with the two he saw that LightDramon was gaining on Barbamon, but was unable to attack due to having to dodge all of the attacks coming his way.

"Pandemonium lost!"

With that, another shot came LightDramon's way only to be dodged at the last second.

However, before LightDramon could get close enough to Barbamon to counter the attack with one of his own, he had already got another shot off, one that Davis and LightDramon couldn't avoid at their close range.

"Metal Howling!" They heard from somewhere behind them right as they were about to be attacked.

The attacks met in midair and blew up and created a smokescreen that hid Davis and LightDramon from Barbamon for a few seconds, allowing them to finally get in close.

"Thunder Blast!" LightDramon called out, hitting Barbamon in its back and breaking its wings, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Gah!" Barbamon cried out as it fell, with Davis and LightDramon circling down behind him, keeping an eye on him and making sure that he couldn't escape.

Finally, the two landed and got up close to Barbamon.

"You're finished," LightDramon growled out.

"Yeah, there's nowhere to run now." Davis continued where LightDramon left off.

Barbamon chuckled, "Oh, you think I'm done? This was just me luring you away to beat you! Hell's flame!"

With that, a hole was created in the middle of the sky that started sucking everything in.

LightDramon ripped his claws into the ground and guarded Davis under his body in order to keep them on the ground.

"Hang on!" LightDramon yelled over the noise of everything being pushed into the void.

That was when Davis noticed something: they were being pulled in.

"LightDramon, you're losing your grip!" Davis called out alarmed.

Just as they were about to lose their grip completely and be sucked in, an unfamiliar voice called out, "Flame HellScythe!"

To their surprise, they felt no pull any longer and were in fact now completely on the ground.

When Davis looked up, he was even more surprised to see that the Digimon who was killing them was now sliced in two and slowly dispersing into the wind like dust.

"Wh…What is going on?" Davis called out, shaken by both the sight seen before him as well as the events that had led up to that moment.

"I am sorry that you had to see that, my chosen." A cold but polite and powerful voice called out.

Davis whirled around to face who it was and was surprised to see what looked to be Angemon, but much more powerful and almost corrupted.

"Who are you?" Davis asked, and then his mind registered the previous statement. "And what do you mean by my chosen?"

The Angemon lookalike smirked at that, "Good, you are much more intelligent than I was led to believe by what I have seen, that is a good trait to hold. As for your questions, the first is easy to answer: my name is Fallen Ofanimon."

When he didn't elaborate anymore, Davis took the time to ask another question, "Why are you here?"

FallenOfanimon smirked an almost shark-like grin, "I'm here for you, my chosen. You see, my world has long since fallen into disrepair and despair. Almost all Digimon have in one way or another been corrupted and the entire code of the world is corrupt due to the influence of several Digimon known as the Devil Kings. They are a group of Dark Super Ultimate level Digimon that have absorbed all of the light of the world and smothered it in their very being. I need a champion to fight them for me, however, the issue is that I can only bring one champion as they are tracking all major movements and would instantly destroy any group that I brought in."

Davis grimaced, that didn't sound like a good thing at all. Super Ultimate level he had never even heard of, but he was sure that it was more powerful than whatever that Barbamon was.

"I don't think I'm the right person for it, after all, you just had to save me from the Barbamon, and they sound stronger than him." Davis finally said after a little while.

"Currently, you aren't." FallenOfanimon agreed with very little regard to him. "But, whoever said that it would be the present version of you that would be going? You see, I have taken a look at the candidates, and found that none of them are currently powerful enough to fight off the invasion I am facing. But, you are a blank slate, you have just started on your adventure and aren't as rooted in the mindset that the others are. You are more malleable and capable due to this. I need someone that I know is capable and can handle the power that I will grant them."

"And you think that's me?" Davis asked, skeptical.

"I KNOW that it is you. All of the others fell short in more than one place, you've met the requirements I was looking for." FallenOfanimon said.

"And what were those requirements, FallenOfanimon?" Came an unexpected voice.

Davis turned around and was surprised to see "Matt?"

Matt quickly gave a nod to Davis before turning his head towards FallenOfanimon, "Well?"

FallenOfanimon decided that he probably should give up the information, not like it would matter much anyways. "They must be able to think strategically, but still have enough heart to never discard someone they care about or treat people as chess pieces. They must be strong willed but willing to take advice and criticism. They must be courageous but not reckless. They must be able to be blunt, yet not to the point of being offensive. They must be willing to lead and in turn be led. And they must be cunning, knowledgeable, and loyal."

"And I meet those requirements?" Davis asked, stunned. Matt just looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course you do." Matt said. "You've already exhibited all of those traits in one way or another. You've shown loyalty to your friends, that you can plan ahead, that you are knowledgeable, you are definitely blunt and courageous, as well as able to think strategically and strong willed. These are good traits to have Davis, and you have all of them."

Davis was stunned for a moment, shocked that Matt, who he admittedly only knew through Tai, was sticking up for him like this.

"Why are you so interested now when you weren't a few minutes ago when all of his friends were tearing him down?" FallenOfanimon asked, curious as to what the answer would be.

"Because I thought of myself the same way that he did a few years ago: useless and foolish. I was preyed upon because of it and ended up going against the Digidestined in my despair. I've seen how quickly friendship can turn to betrayal and lived through it, I don't want a good person like Davis to go through something that terrible!" Matt said.

Davis looked stunned at that confession from Matt, not expecting something like that from someone so cool and aloof. He also wasn't expecting that level of care from someone that he hardly knew.

FallenOfanimon was also taken aback a little by that as he hadn't expected it either. Every bit of Intel that he had on Matt said that he was cool and aloof with hardly any connection to people other than Tai and TK and no bit of empathy for other people. That was obviously not true and he wondered how the intelligence could be so off for him.

Matt continued to glare at FallenOfanimon before sighing, "You said that this will take place far away. Will he have any back up and support other than Veemon?"

FallenOfanimon smirked at that, "He will have as much as he wants, with this device."

He took a Digivice from who knows where before presenting it. "This is called a hybrid loader. It has the capabilities of a D3 as well the ability to empower his Digimon with cards, allow for Biofusion with his Digimon, and fuse Digimon together into higher level Digimon."

Matt observed the device for a few seconds before replying. "It sounds to me like he'll be having more than one Digimon if he accepts the deal that you are offering him."

FallenOfanimon nodded in agreement with that. "Yes, he will be able to have as many Digimon as he wishes. I also have three that I was thankfully able to snatch from the darkness before they joined the army. These three are powerhouses in their own rights, and the darkness seems to make Digimon stronger."

Matt thought it over for a while, while Davis was on the sidelines observing the interaction.

Davis himself was content to have Matt speak for him in this regard. He understood what was going on and knew that the ultimate decision rested on him, but he was also able to tell that Matt was asking good questions about his future well-being and how much danger he would be in when he went there.

Matt eventually sighed. "I can see pros and cons to both sides; him going or staying. Ultimately, it's up to you, Davis."

Davis nodded and thought about it for a few minutes. On the one hand, Davis would be leaving everything that he knew for a world he wouldn't recognize and he would be almost alone and without his friends. On the other, they had shown that except for Matt and Tai they really weren't his friends so couldn't factor into his decision.

Really, there was only one thing stopping him from going. "Hey Matt," Davis called back to Matt, "Do you think that they would be fine in my absence from here?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, and if worst comes to worst there are strategies and allies that we can call on to help us defend the Digital world."

Davis turned to FallenOfanimon, all doubt gone from his eyes. "I'm going to help your world."

FallenOfanimon smirked at that. "Are you sure? There will be no way to call for backup and if you fail in my world that means no returning to your home."

Davis firmly nodded. "I'm positive. If there's a whole world out there with no one to help it and I'm the only one who can then I need to help."

FallenOfanimon nodded his acceptance at that, "Very well then. Let us go. World Walker!"

With that, a vortex appeared in the middle of the clearing and FallenOfanimon motioned for Davis to step through it.

Davis walked up to the vortex, turned around to look at Matt, and called back, "See you later, Matt!" before jumping into the vortex.

FallenOfanimon gave a nod of recognition to Matt before following through behind Davis, causing the portal to close behind him.

Matt was left alone in the clearing with Gabumon for a few seconds before Gabumon spoke up, "So, dibs on not telling Tai and the others!"

Matt's face took on a shocked expression as he realized that he had been left to tell the others. "Damn it!" he cursed, causing Gabumon to break out laughing.

 **Done! I hope you guys enjoy and I am so sorry about not updating regularly. In order to make up for it, I plan on updating over Christmas break, but I might get too sidetracked focusing on new stories, so I apologize if that happens.**

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
